killaschaaffandomcom-20200214-history
Anime-loads
Kapitel 01 - Der Streit zukünftiger Freunde Wir alle fangen klein an, so wie Thydus und Kerl111. Beide haben sie One Piece auf Myvideo hochgeladen und schufen so den Grundstein für eine Seite die seines gleichen sucht. Am 31.3.2007 haben sie Zeitgleich den ersten One Piece film hochgeladen was den Stein ins rollen brachte. Der Film wurde durch einen Technischen Fehler seitens Myvideo nach der Konvertierung und Freigabe noch mal in den Bearbeitungszustand gesetzt und früher war das ein Zeichen dafür das die File vorraussichtlich gelöscht wird. Kerl111 gefiel das gar nicht und suchte nach erklärungen und dann fiel ihm ein das jemand bei seinen Uploads Werbung für sich gemacht hat, Thydus. Prompt auf das Profil gegangen und in einer nicht sehr höflichen art gefragt ob er die Videos gemeldet hat um der alleinige Uploader für die Filme zu sein aber nach einer kurzen Diskussion stellte sich heraus das bei ihm das selbe Problem ist und er nie ein Video melden würde um sich ein Vorteil zu verschaffen. Da man sehr schlecht bei Myvideo chatten kann fragte Kerl111 nach der Icq Nr. von Thydus und entschuldigte sich erstmal für den vorfall. Kapitel 02 - Die Vision Am nächsten Tag riss Kerl111 mal das Thema einer eigenen Anime Seite an so wie es die Amerikaner auch machen. Die Idee Klang so gut das sich Thydus direkt dran setzte und nach ein paar Tagen die erste Fassung einer Streaming Seite mit zusätzlichen Downloads hervorbrachte doch wie sollte man sich nennen? Kerl111 schlug One-Piece-Loads vor und der Name war perfekt. Am 6.4.2007 wurde sie ins Netz gestellt mit der Vision das alle Anime Fans ihren weg dorthin finden würden um sich die Serie One Piece in ihrer Original Fassung an zu sehen. Dennoch sollte es nicht bei einem Anime bleiben... Kapitel 03 - Der Anschlag Viele Animes wurden mittlerweile auf One-Piece-Loads raufgeladen aber es gab auch eine Person die damit nicht einverstanden war. Er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht dem Team das zusammengestellt wurde für OPL einen stein in den weg zu schmeißen. Vom Neid zerfressen oder als Moralapostel wirkend sammelte er alle Rapidshare Links und lies sie löschen. Der Schock war für einen moment groß doch das hat dem OPL Team nicht die Motivation genommen sondern bestärkte es nur. Kapitel 04 - The Big Bang Nach einigen Wochen der Ruhe stieg der Phönix aus seiner Asche empor. Das Team hatte alle Files reupt und noch dazu ein fettes Update Paket. Anime-Loads wie sich die Seite mittlerweile nannte war wieder ihrem Ziel ein schritt näher gekommen und das Versprechen 100 Animes bis Weihnachten hoch zu laden war auch wieder einhaltbar. Kapitel 05 - Die Stream Krise Die Freude hielt leider nicht lange an. Nach dem erfolgreichen reup der Rapidshare Files haben sich unsere Gegner dazu entschlossen die Streams zu dezimieren, was ihnen auch sehr gut gelungen ist. Weswegen Anime-Loads kurz vor der entscheidung stand nur noch ein download Portal anzubieten und alle Streams zu kicken, aber nach reichlicher überlegung hat man sich doch dazu entschlossen den Kampf aufzunehmen und die Streams nicht aufzugeben. Kapitel 06 - Unzerstörbar Nach einer weile der Ruhe kam auch der letzte und lächerlichste Angriff. Es gelang zwar dem Menschen ohne Hobby einen kleinen Teil zu löschen aber Anime-Loads ist zu groß geworden. Mit einem müden lächeln haben wir die Attacke zur kenntnis genommen und der Reup war auch sehr schnell erledigt. Wir widmenten uns wieder dem Ziel unser Versprechen zu halten. Kapitel 07 - Versprochenes wurde gehalten Der Tag der Entscheidung ist angerückt. Alle warteten sie darauf ob Anime-Loads sein versprechen halten würde 100 Animes bis Weihnachten hoch zu laden. Das haben sie auch. Ungläubige wurden zu gläubigen, stimmen die kein Vertrauen hatten verstummten, Kritiker verschwanden in die Dunkelheit, Tausende Perser versuchten uns in die Quere zu kommen, einer kleinen Gruppe von Spartanern, aber mit einem beherzten schrei von Thydus "DAS IST ANIME-LOADSAAAAAAAA!!!" ups ich schweife ab^^ Im Endeffekt haben wir allen bewiesen das wenn es drauf ankommt wir auch zu unserem Wort stehen. Mit dem 100. Upload kam auch die Legende unter den Animes auf unsere seite, die Dragon Ball Saga. Kapitel 08 - AL 2.0 - Ein neuer Anfang Die Feiertage waren vorbei, ein neues Jahr ist angebrochen und es war Zeit für veränderungen. Eine veränderung die man als "El Espectacularmente" bezeichnen könnte. Dem Layout wurde nicht so viel aufmerksamkeit geschenkt dafür umso mehr der Technik. Ditasoft unser Technik-Genie hat ein Programm entwickelt was es uns ermöglichte Veoh und Putfile Streams in unserem Haus eigenen Player abzuspielen. Die Qualität wurde Optimiert der Umgang vereinfacht. Doch die Technologie war nicht ausgereift weswegen AL 2.0 als Beta gestartet ist. Kapitel 09 - Partey 365 Tage sind vergangen und alle vorbereitungen wurden abgeschlossen für einen Tag an dem alle zufriedengestellt werden sollten. Wir feierten unseren ersten Geburtstag. Gekkou Fansubs trat das Erbe der One Piece subs an, Anime-Loads Fansub beendete seine Arbeit endgültig mit dem 8. Film um Ruffy´s Crew aber das war nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Eine ungeahnte Flut sollte die Seite erreichen wie es sie bisher noch nicht gab. Die Zahl 30 ist eigentlich bedeutungslos doch wird sie richtig verwendet kann sie einen Sturm auslösen. Wir verlosten 30 Rapidshare Account´s, jeder hundertste Beitrag würde einen ergattern. Allein in 2 Stunden, nach dem Start der Verlosung, wurden über 2000 Beiträge im Book verfasst was wir nie für möglich gehalten hätten aber wir haben den Faktor Mensch nicht mit berrechnet. Die Regeln wurden ein wenig geändert damit die Aktion noch länger laufen konnte. Gewinner waren glücklich, Teilnehmer beglückwünschten die anderen, ein erfolgreicher Tag... aber wie es das Schicksal so will hat es schon die nächste Prüfung für das Anime-loads Team bereit gelegt. Kapitel 10 - Chaos Man könnte meinen die Sache fing wie bei einem schlechten Film an. Das Wetter war nicht rosig die stimmung gedrückt. Der Effekt war wie bei einem Schneeball den man den Himalaya herunter rollen lies... erst noch überschaubar aber dann wurden uns die Streams unter dem Hintern weggelöscht. Wenigstens waren es diesmal selbst die Hoster und nicht irgend so ein Wicht der sich darauf auch noch was einbildet. Der Player zickte und unsere Besucher waren auch nicht sehr zufrieden damit. All unsere bemühungen waren vergebens, wir waren kurz davor es zu lösen aber dann geschah unerwartetes was uns dazu veranlasste die Beta-Phase sofort zu beenden. Die Umstellung dauerte nicht mal mehr wie 48 Stunden dank unseres Technik-Genies und der Ausdauer unseres Anführers. Ein größeres Debakel konnte verhindert werden, der Spruch "Back to the roots" wurde sozusagen unser Motto und die Zufriedenheit unserer Besucher konnte auch wieder hergestellt werden. Kapitel 11 - Träume Die Menschheit wäre heute nicht so weit wenn wir nicht unsere Träume verwirklichen würden. Es ist mitte 2008... Nachts... scheiße heiß und plötzlich erzählt mir Thydus von seinen Plänen auf die er so lange hingearbeitet hatte. Er hatte mir zwar schon gesagt das er einen Tages eine Weltreise machen will aber das der Tag näher rücken sollte als erwartet rief doch gemischte Gefühle hervor. Ich freute mich für ihn aber war auch unsicher wie die Zukunft von AL aussehen sollte. Als er mir angeboten hatte im Dezember die Seite zu übernehmen musste ich es doch ausschlagen... denn auch ich hatte meine Pläne und Träume, eine Seite währenddessen zu führen wäre für die User und für mich nicht förderlich gewesen also haben wir uns für Ditasoft entschieden und er nahm sofort an. Wir wussten das wir eine gute Wahl getroffen haben und das sollte sich in den nächsten Monaten bestätigen. Kapitel 12 - Weltreise Dezember, der noch amtierende Chef Administrator fügt auf die Startseite eine Nachricht ein in der es heißt das er sein Amt ablegt. Ditasoft wurde zum neuen Chef ernannt und ich spielte meine Rolle die ich am besten kann, den zweiten Mann. Ich will nicht behaupten das es eine sehr bewegende Rede an unsere User war, aber sie hatte ihre momente und sollte allen Mut geben nie ihre Träume aus den Augen zu lassen. Die Reaktionen waren sehr Positiv und Rührend das ich mir vorstellen kann das unserer ehemaliger Boss mit einer kleinen Träne im Auge den Browser schloss. Nachdem die News raus war stieg er am nächsten Tag schon in den Flieger um 12 Stunden später in Thailand zu sein. Während ich noch am pennen war schrieb er mir mit verlaub die beste Offline Message die man sich über den Ersteindruck über Thailand erhoffen kann xD "Alter ich bin gleich mal mit dem Taxi in die Innenstadt und ich muss dir sagen hier stinkts, mir ist voll schlecht und ich hab mir was zu essen gesucht aber das kannste hier nicht Essen nennen... hab mir dann Reis mit Ei bestellt, zumindest hoffe ich das es Ei war und jetzt such ich mir das nächste Motel... bis dann." Aber keine Sorge, er hat sich nach der ersten Woche dran gewöhnt und seit dem ist er ziemlich Happy im Asiatischen Land :D Ob er nochmal zu uns zurückkehrt steht in den Sternen... Kapitel 13 - Eine neue Ära Das Seelenglas mit den Seelen der Teammitglieder das ihm Thydus hinterließ schien ihm zu gefallen, aber wie es schon in Spiderman gesagt wurde "Aus großer Macht, folgt große Verantwortung." So ging er gleich ans Werk und sagte mir das wir die Seite auf PHP umstellen und noch viele andere Verbesserungen machen würden. Er war also eher ein Mann der Tat als der Worte, das mochte ich. Unser Technikgenie hat einiges aus dem Kasten gezaubert was die Seite einen... wie soll ich sagen... einen neuen Glanz verpasste. Aber wie immer haben wir auch Zeitlimits so musste alles zum bevorstehenden zweiten geburtstag von Anime-Loads fertig sein. Kapitel 14 - Partey² 730 Tage, Erdenzeit, sind vergangen. Wir feiern den zweiten Geburtstag von unserer Seite die sich rund um Animes dreht. Die Seite war jetzt auf PHP und wir hatten endlich auch die von den Usern lang erwartete Suchfunktion. Sogar eine erweiterte Genre Suche die direkt unter dem Suchfeld ist und gerne mal übersehen wird.^^ Im letzten Jahr hatten wir ein Gewinnspiel über das Book veranstaltet aber das war mir dieses Jahr zu stressig, also habe ich mich von einer anderen Administratorin inspirieren lassen und eine Schnitzeljagd auf Anime-Loads ins Leben gerufen. Manche waren schon am Verzweifeln, manche kamen ziemlich schnell voran. In unserem Webchat gab es auch noch ein Quiz bei dem man absahnen konnte falls man zu doof für die Schnitzeljagd war xD Der Tag war lang, meine RS punkte schrumpften sehr und wir haben wieder viele User mit nem breiten Grinsen ins Bett geschickt. Kapitel 15 - Urlaub Ja auch der alte Kerl hat mal Freizeit, kaum zu glauben, aber es ist schwer sich von AL zu lösen. Das Book hab ich trotzdem weiter gemacht, hier und da ein Update aber in meinen Messangern hab ich mich nicht wirklich blicken lassen, man will ja auch in ruhe die kurze Zeit die man mit einem besonderen Menschen hat verbringen. Wie das Leben so spielt sollte genau in diesen zwei Wochen mal wieder die Kacke am Dampfen sein. RS hatte eine gute Idee, nur noch Lizensinhaber dürfen links einreichen damit sie gelöscht werden können, nur dumm das selbsternannte möchtegern Kiddies die sowieso nichts ausrichten können diese Links sammeln und an die Firmen weitergeben. Najaaaa wie dem auch sei... Es war halt ein wenig heftig aber mittlerweile gewöhnt man sich dran und es wird einfach wieder neu hochgeladen. Immer und immer wieder. Mit der Zeit wird man eben ruhiger was das angeht und so hatten wir 2 oder 3 wochen später wieder alles drauf, wuhu AL-Force Unite! Go go AL-Ranger xD Kapitel 16 - Das Team Wenn ihr die Kapitel überschrift liest fällt euch auch folgender Gedanke ein... "Hey, über das restliche Team hat er ja kaum ein Wort verloren." Aber dem werden wir jetzt abhilfe verschaffen. Von Thydus und Ditasoft wisst ihr ja schon ne ein wenig bis viel, also fangen wir mal mit Ilayda an. Kennengelernt hab ich ihn im ersten Jahr von AL, er hatte nicht die überragendste leitung zum hochladen aber er blieb fleißig am Ball und hat sich zurecht den 4. Platz in der Teamliste erarbeitet. Was soll ich über Raxxes sagen... ohne ihn würde ich diese Zeilen gar nicht verfassen weil er hat mich ständig darauf hingewiesen das ich doch bitte endlich mal an Killaschaaf arbeiten soll xD Er hat uns damals ins Book geschrieben wie viele Animes wir haben und dann gammelte er kurze Zeit später im Teamspeak bei uns rum. Später kam er auf den Geschmack zu Uploaden und ich nahm ihn ein wenig unter meine Fittiche. Unter uns nannte ich ihn immer den Poweruploader weil er anfangs viel zur Seite beigetragen hat. Zero und Tripple xXx. Die sogenannte nächste Generation in unserem Team. Als wir den Userupload einführten gab es immer alle paar tage ihre Nick´s im Postfach zu sehen, Tripple war damals noch ein Wackelkandidat weil er nur Mangas hochgeladen hatte, aber durch einen eifrigen User der uns öfter in das Book schrieb bekam er doch noch die nötigen Pluspunkte um ins Team zu kommen. Er bekam dann die Ehrenvolle aufgabe das Fehlerbook zu moderieren und später habe ich ihm noch Zero, dem langsam langweilig wurde weil er nichts mehr zum hochladen fand, als verstärkung zur Seite gestellt. s0nic lernte ich über den Teamspeak kennen, er war damals noch mod in unserem Partner Forum Opt. Unser Team war damals noch kleiner als es heute der Fall ist, er kam zu mir und fragte mich ob wir unterstützung gebrauchen könnten und da ich ihn schon eine weile kannte und er mein Vetrauen genoss hab ich alles klar gemacht das er an Bord kommen konnte. Kommen wir nun zu Vieb, er war der erste der sich damals bei unserer suche nach Teammember gemeldet hatte. Auch wenn er sich meist unnauffällig verhält schlägt sein Herz doch für AL. Gerade als man denkt jetzt bräuchten wir jemanden der andere mit motivieren kann kommt er an und spuckt direkt mal in die Hände um bei den Fehlenden Streams auszuhelfen, das riss wieder einige Streamreupper mit. Er hatte davor lange nichts von sich hören lassen aber dann als es darauf ankam war er zur Stelle. Dadurch hat er großen Respekt von mir geerntet. Das wird glaub ich das längste Kapitel xD Wenn ich Temperament sage kann man im gleichen Satz auch Orgi erwähnen. Er ist keiner der um den heißen Brei herum redet sondern direkt zum Punkt kommt, das mag ich an ihm. Anfangs konnten wir uns nicht so riechen aber das Problem hab ich mit den meisten xD Immer erst streiten und dann später paar Bierchen kippen :D Nach einer längeren annäherungsphase erfuhr ich von seinem Talent für das Malerische, ihm verdanken wir einen großteil unserer Banner und vor allem verdanke ich ihm mein Geniales Bild in der Team Sektion das er unter meiner Anleitung um 3 uhr Nachts noch zeichnen musste xD Wen haben wir noch, Triibu, unser Kaffeejunkie. Es ist nicht leicht ein hartnäckiges Klischee loszuwerden wenn man erstmal in diese Schublade geschoben worden ist. Er ist der einzige den ich kenne der direkt eine Kaffeemaschine neben seinem Computer hat. Ich glaube wenn er sich mal ein Tattoo stechen lässt kommt fett über sein Rücken der Starbucks Schriftzug. Sry mann xD Aufmerksam wurde ich auf ihn als er anfing mir meine ger sub Anime´s auf ger dub umzutauschen, da wurde ich neugierig wer so dreist ist und es blieb nicht bei dem einen mal xD Mittlerweile sag ich ihm schon freiwillig was er sich nehmen kann falls er interesse daran hat, dem schlingel kann man einfach nicht böse sein^^ Jetzt kommen wir zu unserem 1000 Streams Uploader ano-nüm. Was hartnäckigkeit angeht schenken wir uns nichts, er geht genauso Fokusiert ans Werk wie ich. Einmal was in den Kopf gesetzt will er sein Ziel erreichen. Eigentlich war es eher ein Scherz mit den 1000 Streams aber über kurz oder lang wurde dieses Ziel immer realistischer und wer so ein durchhaltevermögen wie er es hat, an den Tag legt, der hat es sich auch verdient in der Hall of Fame vorhanden zu sein. Zu guter Letzt unsere 2 Programmierer, Hawk und Dai-Kuma. Sie sind schon für einen Teil was ihr auf AL seht verantwortlich und werden noch zu einem großteil dafür verantwortlich sein was neue Funktionen angeht. Ihr könnt euch freuen ;) Sooo das war jetzt das Hauptteam von Anime-Loads. Wir haben noch unsere Irc/TS Supporter und die AMV Tracker. Da ich nicht näher auf sie eingehe hoffe ich das sie mir es nicht übel nehmen und spreche ihnen stattdessen meinen tiefen Dank für ihre Arbeit und Hilfe aus. Ohne euch, wäre AL nur halb so viel wert. Vielen Dank. To Be Continued... written by kerl111